12ozmousefandomcom-20200214-history
Eye
The Eye is a giant eyeball that speaks in a calm, almost monotone pace but emphasizes on words and letters that sound similar to "eye". He lives on an island which, he claims is in either Iowa (Eye-owa) or Wyoming (W-eye-oming). He also has the ability to tap dance, as this is seen in "Booger Haze" & "Auraphull.", in Q109, his form is a eyeball of a human being in a simulation. Appearance The Eye has a very simple design, he has a big circle, with a pink eyelid, eyelashes, the eye is colored blue, a black circle in the circle of it, a mouth & two stick-finger legs. Season 1: The Eye Makes his First Appearance at the end of the Episode "Hired", he meets Fitz, he mentions "I" Live, On an "I" land In "I"-OWA", "Or "WY"-OMING", Fitz responds with "No You Can't Do That?. In "Signals", In the Diner, The Eye hires Fitz to retrieve the "50 mil" that Golden Joe owes him. Eventually, Mouse is successful in doing so. Though he spends all the money later in the episode, he flies on a parachute to the mountains, asks Mouse for the money. Fitz tells him that he "pissed it away". Skillet begins to screech as his tracking bracelet from the jail begins to flash. The Eye asks "What in the piss is wrong with your friend?" Fitz says "his name is Night-moves and he was born with it." (It being the tracking bracelet) After this, Skillet explodes and Fitz tells the Eye to look at the sun with him. In "Rooster", The Eye sleeps in his Island but the Man-Woman screams her siren at the Eye, which wakes him up, as he was previously sleeping. Eye and Man-Woman attend a meeting with Shark and the Rectangle Businessman about aspirin, later the Eye talks about how he is tired of the time. After he says this, the Clock on the wall moves to him and sprays his green gas, with Shark interacting to him, The Eye says "I Meant, Fruitully, I'm T", Shark actually doesn't know what it means. In "Spider" the Eye plays a minor role, where is listens to Rhoda talk about Liquor getting a letter accidentally delivered to him to Rhoda talks to him about Roostre, Fitz arrives and crashes his jet through the wall. Fitz hops out of the jet and the Eye says "I saw you crash." Fitz talks about how the Eye sees everything and then Mouse tells him to "come with me, and fly away." and then later Fitz drives the Eye to his home where Fitz lives by driving in his jet into a forest, hitting trees, the eye complaints about Fitz killing trees, the eye thinks trees make oxygen, Fitz says "Up Yours", the eye says "I breathe it, you breathe it", Fitz replies "I shut up, you shut up", Later the eye appears at Fitz's home when Fitz complains about an arrow and then the Eye states he is Hungry by jumping into a window. In "Spharktasm", he is mentioned by Fitz while in Roostre's Shack, Peanut Cop understands that he is totally blown away by the "Eyeball Man", Roostre mentions "Eyeball Schmeyeball", although the eye doesn't appear however the inside of the home on the Island can be seen on one of Shark's cameras. In "Adventure Mouse". He appears at Shark's Party, next to Shark & the Rectangular Businessman (Who uses a trap door to go underground), Shark mentions "Glad You Came", the Eye say's "I'm Having Fun Your Part-eye", Shark say's "Yeah, Thanks, Ah Love It Over Three, Away From Me in Canada or Farther", Eye say's "I Saw Your Slide Show", Shark says "I Know, I showed it to you, I was there, Your Big Wet Eyeball Was there, We We're both there, Remember?, (This line means the Eye remembers that he watched Shark's slide show back in Episode 3), Eye say's "I Do", Shark say's "Who Told You About The Party?, Because I don't have people in that often, You are not even people", Shark comments that the eye is a round blinking horrific orb, Shark says "You Are Gross, I Really Wish You Would Leave My Party", the Green Sweatered Woman nagging a Human Citizen passes by them, Later Shark, Square and Eye are watching Roostre, Peanut Cop & Golden Joe trapped in Fitz's Yellow Jet on a camera, the Eye say's "That's A Good Show, How Does It End?", Shark uses his rig & moves towards the eye, & say's "It Never Ends", The Eye mentions "But Everything Ends, Somehow", Shark say's "Your Becoming a Real Problem", the Eye say's "I'm Sorry", then Shark and Rectangular Businessman get fed up with the Eye and decide to punish him. Rectangular Businessman makes Pronto enter Fitz's house to free the Hand from his icebox, The Hand subsequently cuts off the Eye's leg with a pair of shears, in Shark's Back Room with the New Guy & two Human Citizens watch him, the Eye collapses in a puddle of blood, Shark watches from his control room and laughs evilly. Season 2: In "Bowtime", the eye is paralyzed but Mouse grabs the New Guy and eventually the motionless Eye, with Skillet following behind him. They all jump out the window and escape into the desert, they all being watched by Shark, the gang runs into the desert. In "Surgery Circus", Mouse, Skillet, New Guy and the unconscious Eye are traveling through the desert, using the rocket-powered skateboard, until they eventually stop, due to the device running out of gas. New Guy carries the Eye, with Mouse and Skillet on top of him. Fitz looks upon the night sky and drunkenly sings about how beautiful it is. Next, Mouse and Skillet see a circle of stars in the sky, Later at the liquor store, the eye says his leg hurts, they enter the store, the eye notices Golden Joe having his leg, soon Liquor opens a cabinet to reveal another eye that looks exactly the same as Eye, except for the missing leg. Liquor and Fitz do surgery on his leg. In "Booger Haze", The Eyes start tap dancing with Fitz, Skillet, Liquor and the New Guy watching them in a white room, The Eyes soon to start becoming friends and talk about the Hand that cut off their legs once they see the Hand in a jar. In "Enjoy The Arm", Liquor performs on stage, as he does stand-up comedy for both Eyes, within an unknown room full of Liquor on the shelves, a mouse hole, and a stage which Liquor is on using a microphone and light can be seen and an exit door next to them can also be seen. Coming to see them as their eyeballs, he comments about the town is made of cardboard, the Eyes consider him "Funn-Eye", soon Liquor thanks him and tells a joke about a Bagel at a Hat store, he is getting started, Liquor tells more jokes about three ships, not two ships, comments about a round of drinks for the Eye but the two don't drink, a another joke about someone walking into a house and say "Happy Birthday, I brought you a Bowtie and the guy says not another tie", Liquor laughs and he knows he said that to her, then he says about hearing something about a screaming lemon, later he says something about giving a hand, showing off the Hand in a jar to the Eyes, When Liquor talks with the Shadowy Figure in another room, the 2nd Eye sprouts an arm with a shotgun, which he points at the original Eye. In "Auraphull", the Eye can be seen tap dancing in front of the hat shop for a short period of time. In "Meat Warrior", the 2nd Eye leads the original Eye out of Liquor's shop and onto the street. There on a street is shown on one of Shark's cameras in his monitor room. In "Meaty Dreamy", The Eye & the 2nd Eye make cameos, Golden Joe finds a camera with an unusual photo of both Eyes, with one of them having a purple limb for a leg. In "Eighteen", The Eye is held hostage with Golden Joe and the New Guy, Shark blows up his "Eye-land", The Eye complains about his home being destroyed, he say's "You Eye-xploded My Home", Shark say's "Yeah, I Did, Your Home Sucked", Eye say's "I Build It With My Own", Shark replies "Your Own What?, You Don't Have Any Own, I Made The Own", the new Guy starts playing Princess Cruiser in the monitor room, Shark eats him, with the theme emanating from his stomach, The Eye watches in horror as this is happening. In "Pre-Reckoning", While still being held hostage, Shark soon reveals that gas is being pumped into the city which causes an inability to communicate, after Golden Joe is hit by the 2nd Eye, The Eye thinks it's mean, The Eye and Shark discuss the fact that time in the city is frozen at 2:22, and that the Eye was waiting for his dad to pick him up at school when it froze. The Clock tells Shark that it has run out of the gas. In "Farewell", The Eye's shackle is destroyed by bullets from Fitz's guns. He, Skillet and Cyber Green Sweater Woman blow Shark's head off and they also kill the Eye's Evil twin. After he is saved by Fitz, he states that Shark ate the New Guy, as Fitz picks up New Guy's corpse. He emits a demonic version of Princess Cruiser. The Eye picks up the New Guy, he doesn't want to ride Shark's Jet, instead, he mentions going to the river so he can save him. In "Prolegomenon", he makes a minor role in the episode but the Eye's voice is heard coming from a human being who is connected to a large machine by tubes attached to his eye sockets and his left hand. INVICTUS In the 12 Oz. Mouse Special titled "INVICTUS", a smaller variation of him is shown. He appears to be a small child, though he still has an adult voice. Instead of just being one gigantic eye, he now has a human body, with two eyes. He wears a red baseball cap and a blue shirt. Appearances Appearance List: "Hired", "Signals", "Rooster", "Spider", "Spharktasm" (Mentioned), "Adventure Mouse", "Bowtime", "Surgery Circus", "Booger Haze", "Enjoy The Arm", "Auraphull", "Meat Warrior", "Meaty Dreamy", "Eighteen", "Pre-Reckoning", "Farewell" & "Prolegomenon" (Possibly "INVICTUS"). Trivia * His design doesn't have any blood vessels on him, but blood is seen splatting out his leg, when his leg was cut off. * It's currently unknown whatever happened to Eye, not counting the Human Eye (The Eye may possibly be that Human Eye), he is not in "INVICTUS" except for cameos in the credits. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Pages needing an Overhaul Category:Protagonists